Stranded on a bad day
by Kanan
Summary: Ban didn't wake up a good way. It's snowing outside, and he's catching a cold. When the two are sent out into the blistery weather, how much worse can poor Banchan's day get? Read and find out!


Disclaimer: I do not own Get Backers… wow! You can't possibly imagine how hard that was to say! No, really! It was difficult!

Stranded on a bad day

Ban Midou didn't like the cold. No, he really didn't. He hated cold weather, and so he wasn't at all happy when he awoke that morning in his already uncomfortable ladybug to see everything buried in white. His breath was visible, and his hands were already numb, for someone reason. Then, he looked t his left and saw that reason. Ginji wasn't in his seat. Instead, Ban saw him quite a ways away outside playing in a snow pile- and he left the door open! At first, he wanted to ignore it, and pulled his thin blanket over him tightly, trying to fall back asleep, but the cold wouldn't leave him. Angrily, he put his seat back up and stepped out of the car. His feet sunk at least five inches, and within moments, his socks were soaked.

"Ginji!"

"Huh? Oh, hi, Ban! Look at the snow! Isn't it wonderful?"

"Wonderful? Ha!"

"Uh… is that a yes?"

That was it. Ban stepped back into the car and started it. Ginji didn't get the hint until after the car started down the street.

"Hey! Ban!"

Things didn't start out well, and they weren't any better when HEVN arrived at the Honky Tonk. Paul was quietly washing a glass, Natsumi was making some hot breakfast, Ban was silently drinking coffee, scowling to himself, and Ginji was silently staring at Ban.

"Boys! Guess what! You've got a new job! I-"

She entered all happy, but when Ginji shook his head, she quieted down, like everyone else in the café. She looked around at everyone before standing next to Ginji.

"What's going on?"

"Ban woke up in a really bad mood…"

"Oh."

Then, everyone jumped as said brunette slammed his mug onto the table, spilling some of the precious hot liquid onto the countertop.

"And exactly how should I have woken up, moron! You got up to go outside and left the car door open! I nearly froze to death! But no, you didn't think about that, did you!"

"Geeze, Ban, I said I was sorry, didn't I? Besides, you know that door doesn't close all the way sometimes, especially when it's cold out!"

"Yeah, sure! Just blame it on the snow, when you know it's your fault! Damnit, Ginji, you're so immature!"

"I'M immature? You're the one who is blaming me for the fact that it snowed! You just can't do that, Ban!"

"I can do whatever the hell I-"

It was when HEVN walked over and grabbed a plate that Natsumi had placed in front of Ban (that he obviously hadn't noticed) and stuck it under his nose, that Ban calmed down. He could have continued the scream fest longer, but his throat was getting raw and his stomach was growling, so he turned away from Ginji and started to eat. After a moment of sadly staring at his friend, Ginji turned to eat, too.

"Sorry…"

The apology was unheard and unacknowledged. After the food was eaten and Ban could have a smoke, HEVN was able to talk.

"If you two are done fighting, I have a job for you."

"Yeah, sure."

"Go ahead, Miss HEVN."

"Okay. Our client's name is Mrs. Chihiro Kumagami. She was planning on having a party for her daughter in two days, but when it started snowing, she knew she couldn't stay in her cottage up the mountain."

"We're with you so far."

"Do weneed to get something from the cottage, then?"

"Correct. It turns out that in her haste, Mrs. Kumagami forgot to grab her daughter's gift. She wants you to drive up and get it for her."

"Why can't she just go get it herself?"

"Her car doesn't have the tires or the features yours does, and she can't possibly make it up the steep passes in the snow. So, will you take the job?"

"I assume we'll be paid for this?"

"Yes. Mrs. Kumagami is quite wealthy, and will pay as much as you need."

"That's all I need to hear. Lets get going, Ginji."

"Okay…"

Miss HEVN handed Ban the directions to the cottage and the Get Backers left the café. Though he was still in a bad mood, the fact that HEVN had complimented him and his special car had put him in a slightly better frame of mind. Still, he drove on up the mountain pass in silence. Ginji was quiet, too, until he saw how pretty the untouched snow was.

"Oh, Ban, look! Isn't it pretty?"

"Whatever."

"Hmph… you just can't enjoy anything, can you?"

"Apparently not."

Out of nowhere, Ban let out a loud sneeze. Ginji almost jumped, and stared. Then, Ban tried to adjust the heating system, only to find it not working as well as he would have liked.

"What's wrong with this damn thing! Work, damn you!"

"Ban?"

Cautiously, Ginji reached out a hand and placed it on his friend's forehead. His eyes widened a bit just before Ban brushed the hand away.

"Don't touch me."

"But Ban… you're getting a fever! No wonder you're in a sour mood…"

"I'm fine, okay? Just don't bug me."

Ginji wasn't at all convinced, but he knew to heed Ban's words. The man could be even more vicious when he was ill. As he stared back out at the snow, Ban looked over at him. Ginji wasn't even shivering, and he was still wearing his usual outfit.

"And what about you?"

"Huh?"

"Aren't you cold in that?"

"Hm… no, I guess not!"

"Damn electric eels…"

The drive to the cottage was long and the road wasn't very strait or solid. Often times, Ban had t slow to a crawl as he rounded tight turns. He was going around one, stopping every foot as he felt the ground slip and crack. Ginji was getting freaked out, and he held onto the car door. Ban was sweating more than usual, and not just because of the dangerous situation they were in. His cheeks were tinted red, and he was finally starting to feel warm.

"Careful, Ban…"

"What the hell do you think I'm doing? This isn't easy, Ginji!"

"I know, I know… just, please try not to make us fall off the cliff!"

"What for? I think it would be fun, don't you?" Sarcasm… Ginji hated that. He hated it almost as much as Ban did.

"Ban, don't yell, okay?"

"I'll yell if I damn well-"

That did it. Ban's concentration broke, and the car tipped to the side. Ban could only mutter a small curse before the car rolled down the side of the snowy cliff with two screaming passengers. They rolled and rolled until something stopped them dead. A huge snow pile. As they hit, Ginji's faulty door opened and he fell out onto the snow. Ban stayed in the car, but his head hit the steering wheel hard, and made a small cut above one of his eyes.

There was only silence and stillness until Ginji's half-buried form twitched. The boy finally managed to free himself from the snow, but he had a bloody nose. Not likeing it, he buried his face in the snow again and when he came back up, the blood was wiped away. Oh, and his face was cold. He dried his face with his vest, and sat there looking around. There wasn't a landmark or a road or a person for miles, as far as he could tell. It was only him and…

"Wait. Ban?"

Ginji didn't get up. He shifted a little so he could see in trough his car door. Ban had his head leaning against the wheel and wasn't moving.

"Ban? Ban! Are you okay in there?"

"…"

"Ban?"

"Yeah, yeah… I think I'm alive, Ginji! Geeze…"

Ban knew he was bleeding… but Ginji hadn't noticed yet. It would be best, he decided, if Ginji wasn't there to baby him about it. Skillfully, but weakly, Ban pushed open his door and stumbled out on shaky legs. Ginji was about o say something, until Ban suddenly shouted and kicked at the snow.

"Damn it! What a horrible day I'm having! I hate you, Ginji!"

"Oh, right… I'm sure this is all my fault, somehow. Don't you ever get tired of blaming me all the time?"

Though he appeared upset, Ginji knew this was his fault, somehow, but he tried not to take Ban's comments to heart. The man was upset, and sick, too. But then… Ginji noticed the trail of blood following his friend, who just then collapsed onto his knees in the snow, holding a hand over his face.

" Ban? Ban!"

Ginji got to his feet and jumped up onto and over the hood of the car to stand beside his fallen friend. He saw all the blood on Ban's hand and got really worried. He took out a handkerchief and used an electrical bolt to melt a small pile of snow. He used the water to help clean away the blood, and was relieved to see that it was only a small wound. Still, Ban didn't usually let himself be taken care of, but from the sight of it, he didn't have the strength to fight back, anyway. He was hugging his shoulders and shivering a lot.

"Oh, Ban… Hey, we're dead meat if we stay here. Lets get moving. We can probably find a dry place to shack up until someone realizes we're stuck."

Ginji pulled Ban to his feet and let the brunette lean against him, as he held one of his arms around his shoulder.

"One foot at a time, Ban. That's it…"

"Cold…"

"I know. We'll find somewhere."

As the two left, Ban's discarded cell phone lay in the glove box, ringing like crazy.


End file.
